Tributs
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Quand Haymitch se retrouve avec deux tributs un peu particuliers, qui eux-mêmes aideront plus tard à mettre fin à la guerre dans Panem. Une histoire qui conte le voyage de trois amis vers leur monde, leur paix. [Couples en tout genre, majeur LegolasxHarriet (de la saga The Maze Runner)]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici avec une nouvelle mini-fic qui mélange trois univers : Seigneur des Anneaux,Hunger Games et le Labyrinthe. Elle se déroulera sur plusieurs périodes et dans les trois univers. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis (un auteur se nourrit des commentaires). Bises à vous !**

* * *

 **Des tributs pas comme les autres !**

 **Chapitre I**

Il était grand, avec un regard de glace.

Elle était brune, avec des lèvres vermeilles.

« Salut les jeunes. »

Leur mentor rentra dans le wagon. Une bouteille de scotch à la main, il les jugea, les étudia de haut en bas. Puis il soupira.

« Bon, écoutez gamins, je vais pas vous mentir : dans deux semaines tout au plus, vous serez morts. Alors je préfère pas faire connaissance. Ça rend les choses trop difficiles... »

« C'est pour ça l'alcool ? »

« Bien vu, gamine. »

« Vous êtes faible, pathétique. Et vous nous sous-estimez. »

L'homme regarda son nouvel élève, l'autre sourit de la remarque. Le mentor venait d'être piqué au vif sur son point faible, et c'était bien la première fois depuis quelques années qu'on osait lui tenir tête.

« Je m'appelle Legolas, je suis le fils du seigneur Thranduil et roi de Mirkwood. J'ai survécu à maintes batailles aux côtés du plus grand des rois du Gondor. Quant à elle, elle a participé à la destruction des Labyrinthes et a fondé Panem. »

« Je m'appelle Harriet, et croyez-moi la Terre Brûlée c'était pas un parcours de santé. »

Leur mentor les regarda sans expression, mais sans détourner les yeux une seule fois.

« Le Gondor a chuté il y a plus de deux mille ans et l'ancien monde du WICKED a été détruit il y a deux cents ans. D'où venez-vous ? »

Harriet sourit à Legolas : ils avaient gagné son attention. Leur mentor commençait à comprendre. Alors ils le regardèrent :

« Vous croyez aux voyages temporels ? »

Pour seule réponse, l'homme posa sa bouteille et leur dévoila un sourire en coin qui sembla traduire tout son intérêt.

« Je m'appelle Haymitch, et je serai votre mentor. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette fiction qui, je l'avoue, est très bizarre (la faute à mon amie qui m'a donné ces trois persos !). Bref. Avec ce chapitre, nous faisons un bon dans le temps vers la fin de Hunger Games. Encore une fois, si ça vous a plu, ou pas, laissez-moi votre avis (svp ?). Merci à ma première follower ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

« Tout est en place. »

Haymitch venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il croisa le regard grave, triste pour certains, de ses trois élèves.

« Tu es prête Katniss ? »

La championne regarda son aînée. Elle était heureuse de trouver un appui dans le regard d'encre de la jeune femme.

« On sera juste derrière, ne t'en fais pas. »

Katniss tourna ses yeux vers son ami et mentor. Cela la rassura de voir son fin sourire sans âge.

« Katniss, fais leur confiance. Harriet et Legolas savent ce qu'ils font. »

« Mais il faut que je sois sûre de ce que je fais, moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne... »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu dois la tuer. La dernière personne à mourir avant la paix. Le dernier obstacle. »

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour ses trois mentors. Elle vit dans leurs yeux la voie à suivre, le bien, la justice, la connaissance, et l'expérience. Ils étaient sans doute les meilleures personnes pour la guider en ce moment.

« Très bien. » Elle se leva. « Coin mourra ce soir. »

Et elle partit dans le couloir menant à la scène.

Ses mentors la suivirent de loin. Haymitch soupira soudain, alors Harriet posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est la seule chose à faire, Hay'. Tu verras, après ça, le monde pourra renaître. »

« Encore une fois. Pour recommencer les mêmes erreurs... Je ne veux plus voir le monde se détruire. »

Harriet regarda Legolas : il souriait tranquillement.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'auras pas à le voir... »

Le plus vieux regarda ses anciens élèves, intrigués. Voyant leur visage calme, il comprit qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête : même après cinq ans, ils continuaient à le surprendre.

« Nous ne connaissons pas l'avenir, mais nous connaissons le passé. Haymitch, nous pourrons vous offrir, à toi, à Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Gale et Johanna, un nouveau départ. »

« Dans un nouveau monde ? »

« Non. Dans l'ancien, » lui sourit Legolas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction ! Cette fois, nous retrouvons nos personnages dans un autre monde, celui d'un autre perso du trio...**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

Legolas entendit des pas au loin. Ils venaient vers lui – il le devina grâce à ses oreilles d'elfe. Et bientôt, il vit Harriet apparaître à côté de lui, s'essuyant ses mains terreuses. Il lui sourit.

« Tu t'isoles de plus en plus... » remarqua la jeune femme. « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... »

Et elle s'assit en face de lui sur l'herbe, bien déterminée à avoir des réponses. Le blond lui sourit.

« Je suis bien avec vous tous, n'en doute pas... »

« Mais ton monde te manque, » termina Harriet.

L'elfe la regarda dans les yeux : c'était exactement ça. Puis il baissa à nouveau le regard.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien étudié le pays, les cartes... Et je me suis rendu compte que je me suis déjà tenu ici même, sur cette colline, il y a deux millénaires : j'y ai mené une bataille extraordinaire aux côtés de nains et d'hommes vaillants. Et derrière nous – tu vois ce mur en ruine ? – il y avait une forteresse. J'ai vu, le jour de cette bataille, trois amis y perdre la vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Et ça va continuer. Parce que je suis immortel. Désormais, je n'ose guère plus aimer. De peur de... » Il regarda Harriet dans ses yeux noirs et profonds. « … de te perdre. »

La jeune femme, loin d'être surprise, s'adoucit.

« Sept longues années, sept belles et dures années que nous nous côtoyons, avons appris à nous connaître, à nous apprécier. Tu me perdras sûrement un jour, je ne peux prétendre le contraire. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne perds pas une si précieuse année de plus... »

Alors les doutes de l'elfe s'envolèrent tout d'un coup. Et il s'avança pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Harriet. Le baiser eut le goût de l'amour partagé et de l'attente enfin récompensée.

« Eh bah enfin ! » clama une voix rauque derrière eux. « J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous pécho ! »

« On quitte des amoureux pour en retrouver d'autres ! C'est joyeux ! »

Harriet et Legolas se retournèrent pour accueillir Haymitch et Gale. Ils arrivaient, comme Harriet un peu plus tôt, du village.

« Kat et Peeta ? » devina Harriet.

« Ouaip... ils ont réussi à recommencer depuis le début, une nouvelle vie, grâce à cet endroit. »

« En parlant de ça, » dit Haymitch. « Harriet, il y a six ans, tu m'as dit que cet endroit qu'on construit ici, c'est ce que sera Panem plus tard. Le sachant, ne devrions-nous pas les avertir ? Empêcher les Hunger Games d'arriver ? »

Legolas regarda la jeune femme. Elle l'avait la réponse, et ce depuis longtemps. L'elfe la connaissait.

« Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Prim, Maysilee, tes parents Haymitch, ton frère, ta petite amie... Ils seraient encore vivants. La fille d'Annie aurait un père, Katniss aurait sa petite sœur, toi, tu serais marié. Rachelle, Alby, Chuck, Winston, Newt, Teresa... je pourrais aussi les sauver. Aris aurait retrouvé son âme sœur, Thomas n'aurait pas la mort des deux amour de sa vie sur la conscience. Legolas pourrait sauver sa mère et nombre de ses amis. Ça paraît alléchant ? N'est-ce pas ? Haymitch, Gale, j'ai beaucoup voyagé dans les époques, avec et sans Legolas. Mais je crois que tous les deux pouvons dire une chose : les voyages temporels ne doivent pas être pris à la légère. Ils ne sont pas faits pour servir les intérêts personnels, aussi compréhensibles et louables soient-ils. Et quand bien même, si tu annulais les Hunger Games, aurais-tu jamais rencontré Katniss et Peeta ? Cette épreuve t'a offert deux enfants, je me trompe Haymitch ? Et toi Gale, aurais-tu seulement croisé le chemin de Cressida ? Et n'es-tu pas heureux plus que jamais avec elle ? On perd beaucoup dans les événements du passé. Mais on s'y focalise tellement qu'on en oublie tout le bonheur qu'on y gagne par la suite. Le bonheur n'est pas dans l'annihilation des regrets, il se trouve dans la célébration des cadeaux du présent. »

Haymitch regardait Katniss et Peeta jouer tranquillement autour d'un gâteau sous la lampe de la cuisine. C'était vrai : ils étaient devenus comme ses enfants, et jamais il ne voudrait les échanger contre quoi que ce soit.

Puis il vit Cressida enlacer Gale qui venait de rentrer. L'avait-il déjà vu sourire plus largement ?

Et enfin, il vit Harriet dans les bras de Legolas. Il se demanda si Legolas était le cadeau de Harriet pour toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies, s'ils se seraient connus sans le Labyrinthe.

« Où est Thomas ? »

La voix de Minho avait résonné dans la maison. Haymitch ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Tout le monde se regarda, triste soudain. Puis ce fut Gale qui finit par répondre : il l'avait vu à la colline derrière la ville.

Minho le remercia et s'en alla à l'endroit indiqué.

Haymitch tourna son regard vers Harriet. Il capta ses yeux, il n'eut pas besoin de mot. _C'est bientôt la fin_. Comment Thomas pourrait-il jamais se remettre d'avoir tué son amour ? Minho leur avait expliqué. Thomas n'avait jamais rien dit à Newt de son amour jusqu'à la toute fin quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, ce corps mort, il avait enfin confessé ses sentiments et embrassé la tête traversée d'une balle.

Puis il était parti, laissant là une partie de son âme.

En fin de soirée, Gale pénétra dans la chambre de l'elfe. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y voir Harriet. Mais il fut plus surpris de les voir faire leurs valises.

« Alors c'est décidé, vous partez ? »

« Eh oui mon chou, » répondit la voix chantante d'Effie sortant de la salle de bain. « Ils nous quittent. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? »

« Je les aide à préparer leurs affaires : ils ont besoin d'une pro ! Pour leurs habits, leurs accessoires... »

Effie essuya une larme en reniflant, elle s'était beaucoup attachée aux deux jeunes depuis leurs Hunger Games, six ans auparavant. Alors les deux survivants la prirent dans leurs bras.

« Gale, » interpella Legolas en fermant sa malle. « Nous emmenons Thomas chez moi, pour... »

« Espérer qu'il oublie ? » supposa Gale.

« Pas vraiment. Tu sais, il arrive parfois que le temps ne résolve pas tout, mais qu'il puisse nous jouer des tours. J'avais un doute, et je me suis renseigné. Avec Minho et Brenda, on a pu retrouver quelques anciens fichiers du WICKED. Et une photo de Newt. Vois-tu, j'ai un petit frère qui depuis un millénaire cherche son âme sœur... Crois-tu à la réincarnation ? »

* * *

 **Ce Chapitre était un peu plus long que les deux premiers, ça vous a plu ? Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du concept !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voici le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction. J'espère que la fin vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

« Legolas, chéri, rappelle-moi pourquoi on l'a emmenée ? »

« Parce qu'elle a personne nulle part. »

« Elle s'entendait bien avec Gally, non ? »

« Euh... Je pensais qu'ils essayaient de se tuer... »

« C'était pas un jeu ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas Johanna ! » rigola Haymitch.

La remarque déclencha un rire franc chez les deux jeunes. Et même Thomas sourit. Mais ils durent se calmer quand la moquée revint, du bois plein les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On disait à quel point Gally était triste que tu sois partie, » mentit à moitié Thomas.

« Tristesse mon cul ! Je vais lui... »

« Stop ! » la coupa Haymitch. « On va s'arrêter là, hein ? Il est tard, nous avons une grosse journée demain. Il faut être en forme pour le roi ! »

Ainsi, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, ils allèrent se coucher. Mais avant de servir de couverture à Harriet, Legolas alla voir Thomas.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop dépaysé ? »

« Ça va. Je m'habitue. Ce pays m'a l'air très beau. »

« Il l'est. Et tu vas avoir une vie entière pour le visiter. C'est justement pour ça que tu es là. Thomas, si on t'a emmené, c'est pour recommencer ta vie. Et peut-être oublier l'ancienne. »

« Il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais oublier Legolas. »

Thomas revit alors le visage de Newt dans un flash. Le revolver. La balle.

« Alors peut-être trouveras-tu ici quelque chose qui te fera te pardonner. »

Thomas n'y croyait plus vraiment, mais il vit l'espoir au creux des yeux de l'elfe. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Ils avaient marché toute la journée. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'ils arrivèrent devant le palais. Ils se présentèrent comme des vagabonds voulant rencontrer le roi, envoyé par une cité d'hommes de l'est. Legolas était resté en retrait. Cela faisait dix longues années qu'il était parti, sans même un au revoir. Son père le pensait sûrement mort. Mais s'en souciait-il seulement ?

Ils furent conduits à la salle du trône – Harriet était très persuasive. Legolas, sa capuche sur la tête, resta derrière. Il se demandait si c'était finalement une bonne idée. Puis ils arrivèrent trop loin pour faire demi-tour.

« Mes salutations, Seigneur Thranduil, roi de Eryn Lasgalen. » clama Harriet.

Legolas n'osait lever les yeux, les battements de son cœur bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il avait peur, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » La voix du souverain glaça l'elfe. « Découvrez-vous voyageurs. »

Ils enlevèrent leurs capuchons un à un. Puis Legolas. Et il leva les yeux. Et rencontra ceux glacés de son père.

Le souverain descendit de son trône. Lentement. Son fils s'avança au devant du groupe. Et le roi se trouva face à son fils. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Ses yeux glacés avaient fondu.

« Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. »

« Pardonne-moi, père. »

Pour toute réponse, Thranduil prit son fils dans ses bras. Et en son esprit, il remercia tous les Valar pour lui avoir rendu son fils.

Thomas baissa les yeux devant ces retrouvailles. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'une telle scène avec ses propres parents ? Autrefois, ce manque avait été un peu comblé par sa nouvelle famille. Chuck, Minho, Teresa, Brenda, et même Gally, Aris, et Newt.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Il sentit alors la grande main de Haymitch se poser amicalement sur son épaule. Thomas lui sourit : il devait avancer maintenant. Il avait une nouvelle chance, il allait recommencer.

« Legolas ! »

La voix emprunte d'émotion avait résonné dans la grand salle, et tous purent voir une tête blonde foncer dans les bras de leur elfe.

« Newil, petit frère... Tu m'as manqué... »

« Mais où étais-tu ? » lui cria presque son frère en se détachant.

« C'est une très longue histoire... »

« On aura tout le temps... » finit par dire Newil, essuyant ses yeux embrumés.

Puis l'elfe cadet se tourna vers les compagnons. Et alors qu'il rencontra le regard interloqué d'un certain jeune homme, Legolas présenta enfin ses amis.

« Père, frère, je vous présente mes amis. Je les ai rencontrés durant mes nombreux voyages. Et je les tiens en grande estime. Voici donc Harriet, ma partenaire, Haymitch, mon mentor, Johanna, une grande guerrière, et Thomas, fondateur de sa cité. »

Thomas avait encore du mal à y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Newt s'était-il retrouvé dans une famille royale d'elfes deux milles ans avant leur rencontre ? Mais comme disait, Legolas, il y a des mystères dans l'univers qui méritent d'être appréciés pour ce qu'ils sont et non par leur compréhension.

Puis, au détour de sa réflexion et du couloir, il aperçut un elfe blond avec un visage d'ange.

« Oh ! Salut Newil... »

« Salut Tommy, » lui sourit l'elfe.

Legolas se promenait dans les couloirs, la main de Harriet dans la sienne.

« Je t'avais dit que Johanna se ferait vite à ce nouvel air ! Elle s'entend déjà avec mon père... »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils se criaient dessus ?... Je n'avais pas compris... » rit la jeune femme.

« C'est bon signe, crois-moi. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va aimer les nains ! »

« Tu devrais lui présenter Gimli ! Et les hob... »

Harriet s'arrêta soudain quand ils tombèrent face à face, au détour d'un couloir, avec le petit frère de Legolas embrassant farouchement Thomas. Le pire fut sûrement que les deux futurs amants ne s'en rendirent même pas compte, trop absorbés dans le baiser.

« Hum ! Hum... » toussa Legolas alors que sa copine baissait les yeux, amusée. « On vous dérange peut-être ? »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, rouges.

« Oui, assez, » répondit Newil, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« En voilà des manières pour un elfe, » réprimanda Legolas, ce à quoi l'autre ne répliqua que par un sourire amusé.

« Dans ma chambre, » murmura-t-il à Thomas. « Dans cinq minutes Tommy. » Et il partit.

Les deux autres regardèrent leur ami, tout sourires. Et celui-ci rougit plus encore. Mais il souriait aussi, heureux comme jamais.

« Tu avais raison Legolas, la Terre du Milieu est vraiment un endroit formidable ! »

« Depuis le temps que je m'efforce de dire que j'ai tout le temps raison ! »

« Par contre... elle est où la chambre de Newil ? »

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est important pour moi, surtout si ça vous a plu. Par ailleurs, il se peut que certains trouvent que la fiction n'explique pas tout, et c'est vrai : je voulais me concentrer sur un format court. Mais si il y a certains passages dont vous voulez une version plus étoffée ou une version tout court, demandez-moi ! Je serai ravie de me replonger dans cet univers le temps d'un chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**

 **Grenouille**


End file.
